


Finding Love--Drabble 5-5

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Post-War, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Snape's future





	Finding Love--Drabble 5-5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Snape hears his name as he aimlessly wanders, and the fog once again dissipates. The Great Hall forms around him. He watches smugly as his true allegiances are proclaimed by Harry to the stunned crowd.  

“You sure showed them.” Turning sideways, he sees Lupin sitting watching the scene too. 

“How’d you wind up here?” Lupin asks. 

“Snake bite. You?” 

“One minute, I’m there fighting, the next, dead on the floor. A bit pointless really.” 

Snape shrugs and sits down beside him. They watch as Voldemort is defeated and Harry is victorious. Snape yawns. “How is that little shit still alive?” 

“Love.” 

“Wonder what that feels like.”  

“Me too.”


End file.
